spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Trapped From Heaven."
"Trapped From Heaven" is the twelfth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 59th episode overall. Plot In the episode, LeBron has been teleported to a strange waterlocked castle, and is there pursued by a shrouded creature that is trying to kill him. Transcript Large cogwheels turn. We journey around a large stone building with leaded windows, narrow corridors, spiral staircases up tall towers, grills covering sets of large cogwheels set into the stonework, and every few yards screens hang on the walls, full of static. In a large room containing a bed chamber and its separate control console, a burnt hand reaches for a lever, squeezes the grip to release it, and pulls. The owner of the hand gasps and falls, cogs turn, and the hand turns to dust. Light fills the bed chamber and LeBron appears, coughing and gasping. The machinery slows and stops. He stands up. He remembers the moment he went to Cleveland, then scoops a handful of sand from the floor and lets it trickle though his fingers. LeBron: If you think because I am reported to be dead, I am weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part of killing me, and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this. I am LeBron James. I'm coming to find you, and I will never, ever stop. LeBron cautiously leaves the room and goes anticlockwise along a curved corridor with deep square openings cut in the outer wall to admit light. He leans out of one to see the shadows of spokes cast on the ground far below. Then he looks up at the outside of a tall tower. LeBron: The equipment in that room is a teleport. So, I'm the same place as I was. He looks up out of another opening at the sky then across a courtyard at more towers. Then he starts to walk back clockwise. He finds a spade with soil on it leaning against the inner wall. LeBron: Well, are you gardeners? I don't like to do the gardening! My day can't get any worse. Let's see what we can do about yours! A black and white circular image forms on the screens. It is a view of him, from someone looking through a narrow slit in a wall. He looks out of the nearest opening at the wall across the courtyard. It has narrow slit openings, and there is a figure in pale grey veils standing at one of them, presumable the Veil of the cast list. He backs away and checks the view on the nearest screen. The hunchbacked figure turns away from the slit and moves along the corridor. According to the screens, the being moves slowly, as if it is dragging a leg. Each step is a thump, and they get closer. LeBron wafts away a fly, then retreats from the approaching sounds. He runs down a narrow corridor to a wooden door, but it is locked. He is about to run back, but the being is at the other end of the bridge. LeBron: I know you. I've seen you before. He runs back to the door and puts both hands on it. The door unlocks for no reason as he opens the door to reveal a solid wall just a pace behind it. The Veil has almost arrived. LeBron: I'm scared. I just realized that I'm actually scared of dying. The Veil has arrived, and is just reaching out with its four-fingered hands, when it stops dead, with a clang. LeBron: Something I said? What did I say? Why did you stop? There is a loud cracking and rumbling of cogs. He looks out of an opening to see a sections of the walls rotating in opposite directions with the uppermost faster than the lower ones. The obstructing wall moves aside and he runs into the revealed room. The cogs stop. LeBron tests the springs in the bed then picks one of the stems of hemerocallis from a vase by the window and sniffs it. The Veil is arriving. He drops the glass from his eye and turns to face the Veil. LeBron: When I was about 8, there was one of my mates and we covered him in veils, but it was a hot, sunny day, and the flies came. It gave me nightmares for years. So, who's been stealing my nightmares? He plucks petals from the flowers. LeBron: What am I here for? You've known about me for a very long time, right? He puts the eyeglass back in and dodges around to see if the Veil can actually see him. LeBron: So, what is it? Is it a trap? Is it a prison? No! Is it a torture chamber? Am I right? Somebody really should know better. Anyone who can put all of this together and steal my bad dreams, they should know better. He lets the jeweler's eyeglass fall to the floor with a metallic clatter. LeBron: The secrets I have? No chance. No telling, not me. He ducks under the veiled being's arms and grabs a wooden stool to fend it off. LeBron: I told you I was scared of dying. And I wasn't lying either. He throws the stool through a leaded window. The wind is blowing. LeBron: Because you won't see this coming! He dives through the broken window The sea bed is covered in long human skulls. Fully conscious again, LeBron swims up to the surface and gasps for breath. A short time later he has climbed out. The castle has a central tower with four spokes coming off it on two levels, connecting to the outer circular wall. From above it looks rather like a cog wheel. Dripping wet, he walks up a staircase into a room with a roaring log fire. There are a pair of boots in front of the hearth, and trousers, jacket, waistcoat, shirt all on a wooden clothes horse to the side. LeBron warms himself briefly, he exchanges his wet clothes for the dry ones. After a brief pause he puts his wet garments back exactly where he found the dry ones, and stands both boots up. From the drying room, he walks through the great hall with a dining table set for one in the middle and on into a... storeroom with a hexagon shaped hole in the flagstones, and chalked arrows pointing in towards each side. He touches the sand in the bottom of it. Heavy doors open somewhere. LeBron walks out into a dark corridor. Water drips somewhere. He opens a creaky door to have a meal in the Great Hall, soup served in a pewter dish, which he eats with a pewter spoon. A metal goblet and a plate of bread rolls are also on the fabric place mat. He lets the spoon drop. From a corridor above the Great Hall he sees the Veil near the table. He runs back to the first room and finds a skull with power leads attached to its temples on the floor by the control console, and picks it up. He removes the power leads and stands. He sees a word written in the sand or dust. LeBron: Bird? What's bird got to do with it? Are there birds here? The cogs start turning and the word disappears. A piece of wall slides away to reveal the entrance to a spiral staircase. LeBron: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled seven thousand years into the future. But I don't know better. LeBron runs back down the stairs and opens the doors. The masonry blocking the way has gone. As he enters, he slaps his fingers against his palm to count the seconds. The Veil is coming. He walks down the smooth narrow passage and he reaches the wall of crystal at the far end. A dark rectangular shape can just be made out through the crystal. LeBron: I asked the Doctor what the hardest diamond was, he said Azbantium. Four hundred times harder than diamond. Twenty feet thick. The way out. He remembers the word in the dust in the teleport chamber room. LeBron: Bird? LeBron stands to face the Veil as it enters the room. He punches the Azbantium wall, and cries out in pain. Another punch, another cry of pain. Two more and double of the pain is suffered. LeBron: Do you want me to tell you a story? (punch) Argh! The Brothers Grimm, lovely fellas. They're on my darts team. According to their autobiography, there's this emperor and he asks this shepherd's boy, how many seconds in eternity? The Veil's scaly hands close across LeBron's eyes and he screams as steam rises from his skin then falls to the ground. The Veil is teleported away and the screens revert to static. Silence reigns. The mortally injured LeBron drags himself up a spiral staircase. He drags himself along a corridor, leaving smears of blood behind. He actually reaches the teleport bed chamber room. He picks up the power cables and attaches them to his temples. It is the dying LeBron who takes hold of the lever and pulls it down, sending power into the bed console. When he finally falls to the ground, the cogs turn, the teleporter powers up, and he writes Bird in the dust with his last ounce of strength. The burnt hand turns to dust. The bloodstains on the flagstones disappear. LeBron: If you think because I am reported to be dead, I am weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part of killing me, and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this. I am LeBron James. I'm coming to find you, and I will never, ever stop. LeBron: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled seven thousand years into the future. LeBron punches a few more molecules off the Azbantium wall. LeBron: Aah! How many seconds in eternity? He crawls back to the teleport to do it all again. LeBron: If I didn't know better, I'd say I've travelled twelve thousand years into the future. LeBron: How many seconds in eternity? And the shepherd's boy Argh! And again. LeBron: Six hundred thousand years into the future. LeBron: Argh! How many seconds in eternity? And the shepherd's boy says Argh! LeBron: Twelve hundred thousand years into the future. LeBron: Argh! And the shepherd's boy says Argh! LeBron: Two million years into the future. LeBron: And the shepherd's boy says And again, and again, and again... LeBron: Twenty million years into the future. LeBron: Ow! And the shepherd's boy says, there's this mountain of pure diamond. It takes an hour to climb it, and an hour to go around it! LeBron: 52 million years. LeBron: Every hundred years, a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain. LeBron: Nearly a billion years. LeBron: Argh! And when the entire mountain is chiselled away, the first second of eternity will have passed! LeBron: Well over a billion years. LeBron: Argh! You must think that's a hell of a long time, LeBron: Two billion years. LeBron: Personally, I think that's a hell of a... Again. LeBron charges the remaining layer of crystal at the end of the twenty foot tunnel. LeBron: Aaargh! The Azbantium finally gives way. Bright light floods in and the Veil explodes, cogwheels and shrouds falling to the floor. LeBron: Personally, I think that's a hell of a bird. As he walks through the light, it turns into darkness and letters saying "You're going to die, LeBron." appear. LeBron wakes up, from his nightmares. He calls the person who would be able to counteract those nightmares. Adam. Adam is watching stuff on his laptop as he picks up the phone. LeBron (on the phone): Adam, I imagined I was in a Doctor Who episode with this veil creature. Adam: LeBron, please leave me in peace. I'm a married man, go and find a girl for your own, okay? He ends the call as he starts watching the episode. DOCTOR OC: As you come into this world, something else is also born. TO BE CONTINUED IN... "THE END OF TIME." Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV